For fun
by flaming hunter
Summary: A mayor event has occurred now they come to our world, and their never going back.
1. Chapter 1

Far away into the multiverse, several events were taking place. Under normal circumstances they would have gone on completely unnoticed by each other however due to the intervention by an unknown entity, they all happened all at once.

All Marvel universes

The Beyonders have just finished destroying the Marvel multiverse, before retreating to their home dimension. Had there been anybody left to see, them they would have noticed that Beyonders were smiling.

Finally their purpose had been fulfilled, as the tear between dimensions closed a burst of pure energy shoots out of it initiating the birth of a new universe, and with it a new multiverse.

All

Darkside had won the Earth along with the Anti Life equation were under his control. Whatever heroes were left had gathers to stop him, Superman had used the sun's rays gathered within him to power the Miracle machine.

Seeing that this wasn't enough Captain Marvel used all of his magick, along with him Lex Luthor gave up his great intellect to try and stabilise it. This caused a chain reaction, killing Darkside and initiating the birth of a new universe.

Warhammer 40k

The Emperor had died but in an attempt to stop the Eye of Terror from consuming all of existence he did the unthinkable.

He called out to his children and Humanity had answered, turning himself into a concentration of Order he struck the Eldar Chaos god of Death setting it free in a united strike the attack the other four.

Their war was so great that both the material realm, and the warp merged effectively destroying them both. However that was the plan the new universe would have equal levels of chaos and order.

These events and others like them occurred all over the Multiverse, had that beeing not interfered they would have stayed isolated. However that would have been no fun, so using the combined energy he assaulted all dimensions.

Anime, Manga, Comics, Cartoons, Movies, video games, table Games, Books, nothing would be spared.

However making things from scratch would be too difficult, to in the creation but in the person per say, so he would do the unthinkable.

The universes already had their people, so he simply transferred them. The only question was where and the answer was simple the first univers.

But how would it be a boom, a rack or simply by apparition? No it would start by a simple set of words.

''Get your hot dogs here! a street vendor yells attempting to gather customers, as it's already noon and he has failed to sell one thing. All of a sudden an Earthquake occurs, not much to talk about, as it simply comes and goes never to be felt again.

It's amazing what Humans can miss, as in one moment the planet Earth was the cize of Jupiter, in fact all of the planets in the solar system, along with their moons were larger.

Suddenly the Internet ether became incredibly advanced or regressed to earlier stages, for an instant that felt like an eternity the world stopped.

All across the planet events that baffled Humanity began to occur, a massive pyramid made of gold appeared near Africa.

Japan became the sight of a massive war, as the ages past collided with the feature, along with the present.

Mexico's streets ran with milk and honey but what struck people were the massive flying cities in the sky.

Then it happened


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from the Humans planet Earth, the shift began. As the Minbari destroyed a Human colony, only to be met with a massive ship designed like a cathedral responding to the call for help. One by one despite their technology and bravery there were like tissue paper against fire.

Their enemies name Space Marines. As the dimensional walls collided, no more could the Vorlons hide behind their multiple possibility buble. For this no longer existed and they would suffer the price.

][]

The Silver Race, along with their slaves that held the Heroic Race chased after the remaining Human ships they encountered the unthinkable. Entities that could barely fit in planets stood floating in space.

When all of the ships, finally stopped their long game of cat and mouse did the Celestials finally speak, a trial would be held. The Silver Race would have to prove that its acts along with those of its servants were justified, or else suffer the consequences.

In their supposed superiority, how many worlds had they destroyed, they would either succeed or be destroyed.

][]]

As the dimensions merged so did their wills, no matter how contradicting they may have been. No more would they be safe by saying this is another dimension, help will never come.

The world of Halkeginia and their belief that only nobles held magic, encountered a devastating revelation. No more could they rely on the safety of their magic to protect them, as they met with everything that contradicted their beliefs.

His name Rider Luck, and the Alpha Stigma.

][][]

Mars the red planet became a battlefield, Humanity would not be denied what was theirs. The adeptus Mechanicus who fought an endless war, now faced itself with a revelation. Before them were technologies that they had never seen before, and every possible way to use them, ready for the taking.

However they face the unthinkable, in some areas Mars was now green and flourishing with life, while in others it would be a death trap.

Along with their new gifts, they also faced new unknown enemies. How long had the red planet been written about, how many stories have been told about it. Alliances would be made, and a massive war fought, before a measure of peace could be found.

[][]

Earth's Moon was greatly changed, long gone was the time when it was uninhabited. Alliances would be made and wars to be fought, as Queen Serenity met with the InHuman Black bolt. A non interference clause would be made.

On the other side of the planet sized satellite Lord Zed along with his wife Rita found themselves fighting dozens of Decepticons.

][[]

In the realm of Death , Death itself along with all of its incarnations all sat down and had a cup of tea, while they held a meeting.

The Soul king of the Bleach Universe would be made to pay for his creations continues interference in the lives of Humanity. After all Ichigo Kurosaki could not be allowed to die and head to the realm of the dead whenever he pleased.

His Soul Reapers entered the living world and spat on life thru their Human suits, some even went as far a to have families, when they themselves were already dead.

[][]

The realms Of the Warp, the Bleed, among others, would be respected as they were needed for the existence of the Universe.

However even they would not be spared, now aware of each other, a massive war began. As all of the Gods of War the held no Material form fought one another, dying and reviving. Along with them their endless armies, filled with joy for the eternal war would only grow.

][]

The moment Lords of Diseases, met with those of Healing a war began not in the sense of who could kill who. But in the form as who could outdo the other.

As new bacterial diseases were made, they were also cured in the same moment truly this was a joyous occasion.

][]

When the gods of love and sex saw each other, they took it as a challenge. The moment they laid eyes on each other did the eternal orgy begin.

As acts of unspeakable cruelty were carried out, after all pain means love, to some people. So was the amassing sex, just who could out do who, Everywhere woman would be blessed with a great amount of children, the minimum would be one the maximun, their would be no end.

][]][

Earth

Earth in all of its history had but a moment of peace. As thousands of lights fell from the sky, the Angels, Gods and higher beings created by the first were cat back into the realms.

][]

Humanity had created them, therefor they had no place within Heaven. The nations of Hell began an endless war as they encountered a being of pure evil. So great was its threat that they agreed to never disturb the first Devil.

]][

Far into the Pacific Ocean a passenger plane, reports seeing a Navy ship crashing into the Elder God Lord Cthulhu. As the Elder God reforms he finds himself met by a red Evangelion, along with A single Jaeger which mysteriously appear before him.

Almost instantly did the battle begin, however none would have expected a massive beast to enter the battlefield Godzilla benterd, he was king and he would be dammed if the Elder god would take his kingdom.

All over the world hundreds of Try Pods materialise attacking everyone, however they are met with a fierce resistance, as thousands of heroes rises to meet the incoming invasion.

In the city of New York the Hulk is seen carrying a small child on his back, not once did she scream in terror out of joy her hero came to life just for her.

Far into the Ocean a massive golden pyramid appears, no longer feeling his eternal enemies attacking, he takes advantage and calle's to his people.

''My children, I rise!'' the Emperor of Mankind stands to do battle, as hundreds of different versions of him merge further increasing his power.

Finally all across the planet; Aliens that once concorde Humanity now faced the unthinkable. Humanity had taken back its homeworld, and were striking back with vengeance.

Surprisingly none brought forth an end to the world, as this all occurred in the timespan of two years. Hundreds of stories were being told, countless heroic occurring, yet ultimately it would be in a simple house that this story begins, and it all begins with one simple set of words.

''Man the internet is down again.''


	3. Chapter 3

A man around the age of twenty sits on the sofa, wearing a black sweater, blue pants, a black dress shirt and black sneakers. ''Guess I'll see what's on tv.'' He says.

Immediately the evening news begging to play. ''This is Lowest Lain reporting for Fox news. Today we start things of, with the one and only interview with the man once known as Magneto. Accompanying him was his associate Professor Xavier, let's watch.''

''Max Eisenhardt [Magneto], can you tell us your opinion on the accusations, that the Mutant community has been getting special treatment.'' Says a reporter, besides him are dozens of chairs filled with men and women, all showing their respective news stations emblems.

''I can assure you that those accusations are completely false. It's true that Mutants have been sent of world and that laws have passed do to some of the Viewers own botes.'' Said Magneto.

''Please note, that all of the Mutants that are allowed to go into space, are all either reality warpers or have an ability to help a planet Terra form.'' Xavier Says

Changing the channel the Man simply says ''Who cares. What else is on.''

''Today on the Discovery channel, Join us as we will try and find the Eldar things.'' Chanel change. ''Continuing today we celebrated that the Emperor of Mankind, along with the Imperium have signed the Realm peace treaty, with the United Federation of Planets, and the United Earth Government. This means that any new space kingdoms, will immediately be absorbed, this means that officially Humanity has the largest empire in the Universe.''

''Screw it guess I'll take a walk.'' The man says.

][]Elsewhere

An Eldar Craftworld made its way into the Imperiums territory, it was impossible to avoid it nowadays, especially now that the Eye of Terror has disappeared. However the events that took place a month ago still shook them.

It was a simple mission, everyone knew they were going to die, the mission was try and stop a group of Necrons from re awakening, but the mission was a failure. Then it happened a human Titan arrive, it had blue flames on its arms and legs, while its body as a hole was completely red.

Its head however was an oddity, it looked like an old car. Instantly it opened fire on the Necrons with weaponry and a mixture of technology that by all rights should not exist.

However the Humans riding it were completely insane, the pilot was obese and incredibly lazy, while his friend actually tried to flirt with the Banshee's, the man even went as far to take several hits from them and actually succeeded in kissing two of them.

The woman however actually seemed like a soldier. Strict, firm and actually had disciplin. However what shook them was what they said, apparently the Imperium had stopped openly killing all of the zeno's they encountered, but the fact that the Emperor himself ordered that anyone that found the Eldar should tell them that they were being welcomed i to colonise several planets.

][][

At the edge of the universe a war was being fought, one that many would never hear about. '' Exterminate, exterminate!'' A Dalek invasion fleet has found a necron corps world accidentally re awakening the Necrontyr.

Unfortunately something else was on the planet and with so many broken or dead bodies it has finally had enough to create a powerful enough fighting force. With a howl that would chill a person's soul the Flood has entered the battlefield.

][]

The realm of the shinigami from Death Note, has mixed with Weco Mundo from bleach, along with several others oddly enough everyone got along just fine. It turns out that as time goes by the souls feed of each other, meaning that their are more arrancar than ever.

The battle had lasted a whole year but it was over, the balance was ruined the spirit worlds had merged creating an in place. The Soul Society tried to assert control over Spirit world, this made the Ghost zone worried and along with the spirit realm from Avatar went to war against each other.

However then they arrived, the shinigami and the spirit rulers only controlled who went where, but it was death who was king or in some cases queen. Needless to say they had their own armies even now those armies were forcing them to stay apart. All the while allowing the souls to cross realms.

Even now they were slowly making their way to the rulers of the realms.

][][]

Access granted, initiating recording: We don't know how it happened or when it truly started, one day there was a massive earthquake, when it was over the entire planet had grown at least twice its original size.

The Hidden Villages spread out trying to map those new lands and mark their territories, when we encountered the Fire Nation. It was not a pleasant experience, especially when they discovered we could use Demons.

The resulting battles were long and dragged out, but ultimately we won every single encounter, that is until the Fire Nation did the unexpected.

They offered anyone from any tribe they had already concord a choice, stay the way you are and wait until the Hidden Villages and their Ninjas come or Join us be marked as a citizen.

Our spies informed us, that those that joined were immediately relocated to better districts, their love ones given better medical care and education, setting in motion a massive recruitment. Had that been the only thing we would have not had any problems, the Fire Nation could only use fire Jutsus after all, no the problem came in when we discovered that the tribes they concorde could control the other elements.

At the North the Ocean itself became our enemy, at the South Metal and Stone would not remain where we stood. The war was going from bad to worse, the it got to the point that one could only laugh.

They came from the East and they made their presence known when they destroyed a fleet of sky nins, along with a dozen of Fire Nation ships. They called themselves Alchemist and they weren't friendly.

A lot of information was lost from this point, but someone did something stupid, it became harder and harder to summon any of our contracted demons, the last known report was when the Toads warned, the Toad Sage Jiraiya that the spirit realms had merged and were currently at war with each other.

The world had fallen into madness.

It was the Akatsuki that warned us of the return of Madara Uchiha, the warlord had managed to gain and control six of the tailed beast and was aiming for the last two. He neede to be stopped.

It was under a secret meeting from all three sides, that a plan was created. Edward Elric, along with his brother Alphonse Elric, and their superior Roy Mustang had discovered that the Alchemist had been infiltrated by Homunculus, Humanoid creations that ate souls and had been using the war as a cover.

They were planning on creating a way to steal all of Humanity's life therefore finally quenching their never ending hunger. Their leader a Creature named Father wanted to become a God, they had to be stopped.

From the Elemental Nations the Avatar Aang and his allies simply wanted this war to end, the Spirit realms were in disarray, all of this chaos had caused some sort of breach and the results were not pretty.

It was during the Solar Eclipse that the plan was carried out. Both Madras and Fathers plans needed the Moon's power in order to function, the Avatar along with the forces he'd had would strike Madara and prevent him from succeeding.

With the Elric brothers, along with Naruto of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the village of Suna, this would prevent Madara from obtaining the Tailed beast and keep Father from gaining any further power.

It would have worked, had we not made the mistake of assuming Father didn't already know Madara. At the height of the battle seeing that they were at the edge of defeat Farther devoured a weakened Madara, gaining his power.

At our darkest moment, in a combination of the Avatar state of Aang and the Elrics brothers soul release Alchemi, were all of the souls both Madara and Father set free.

It's over it's finally over, now there is a flying ship with a two headed eagle floating in the sky and were all so tired.

This is Kekkaishi, of the Hidden Leaf signing out. End recording.

][]

1 Walking out of his house, feeling the hot sun on his face only makes him wonder why the heck is he going out today. As an anti Ape poster briefly catches his attention, he begins to wonder how much the world had changed.

Five million worlds and going, Humanity had seriously changed these last two years. Turning to look at the sky and being met with a mixture of flying cars and floating cities at the distance. At the very edge is the wall that separates the continents.

Who would have thought that a wall would actually help, being made of a mixture of force fields, magic and something they called bio gloss, it served as a defensive wall.

It may look raises but the thing does nothing to stop anyone, it's main function is to stop Zombies, Monsters and other things. Constantly monitored by a mixture of Space Marines, Spartans, one Superman and a Star brand user.

As he walked down the street he thought ''Hard to believe it's only been two years since the war. When everything started happening it was nothing but chaos and look at us now, I'm waiting for the lights to change, so I can cross the street and next to me is a guy using an Omni tool, a girl with a Pip Boy and an alien with a cellphone.''

''Viewers they call us. According to the Emperor of Mankind , Franklin Richards and some other guys were like Gods to them. Our technology may seem simple but they can't even wrap their heads around it, surprisingly enough that wasn't the case when we looked at theirs.''

''Earth was a mess back then China and Korea were the worst hit. I guess that's what happens when most of your fiction is making whatever dictator rules in to a God, half their crap was how evil the outside world was and how they attacked. It wasn't pretty.''

Just by existing, we can regulate the powers of the others that showed up, but we can't do anything we're just normal people. So a brick flying at super speed will kill us.''

''Chaos really did rule those days, the Wastelands of Fallout mixed with the ones from Fallout Equestria, hell a mixture of the Mechanicus, Gools, Mutants with high radiation resistance, and machines are still going in there and getting people and technology out of there.''

''Hard to believe New Krypton was such a big headache, different Superman's, Supergirl's, along with a bunch of supposed superior Kryptonians, had gotten on everyone's nerves. Superman and Supergirl were cool but that damn council of theirs nearly had everyone pointing their guns at them.''

Turning left he sees a Waiyn Enterprise building, while across from it is a Stark Enterprise building and Berilian Dinamix near them.''

''Our economy was changed beyond what it was, so much that that that the Oil companies went broke, at least until the Space Wars began. Hell were at war with everybody.''

Briefly stopping at the park and seeing a mixture of children play, Aliens, Humans and surprisingly Monster children. ''Not everyone took well our sudden growth, some parts of the world had been concord by aliens others declared their independence. Hell one of them was actually went as far as to attack the contact team. Earth Gove really were idiots.''

Suddenly a voice catches his attention. ''Mind if I sit here.'' a man says.

''No go ahead.'' he answers

''Would you look at that, aliens and creatures living in peace, oh sorry my name is Kotetsu also previously known as the amassing Wild Tiger.''

][]

''It really is a different world. To think we were all just part of some aliens dream'' Kotetsu says

''I wouldn't say that, it's more like being watched without ever knowing it.'' He answered back ''So what's bothering you ,if you don't mind me asking.'' He ask's Kotetsu

Exhaling '' You don't want to hear this old man's problems.'' Kotetsu answered

''I wouldn't have asked, if I wasn't willing to listen so whats up'' he stated

''You see a day ago my daughter was told to go to one of the governments hospitals. They said she might have a Vampiric ability, you know what that means if they say she does they'll kill her. I just don't know what to do, I mean we can't hide her and if the viewers get involved.''

Cutting Kotetsu of '' Old man listen, when all this first started Japan was invaded by an army of Vampires and with them an entire army of monsters. They had help from other monsters, you can imagine the body count.''

''The thing is New York, Italy, some villages in Canada, I'm sorry I don't know what their names are, hell Louisiana fell under their control for three months. You can imagine why Vampires aren't like and by extent vamperific abilities.'' He explained

''But that's not fair why does my daughter have to suffer, just because her powers let her copy the powers of the people she touches, it's not like she changes or anything. The best she can do; is use strengthening techniques, but her body doesn't change.''

''At this rate I will need a Viewer to say she's clean and put her under its protection, but that's impossible. No one knows how they look like.'' Kotetsu says, as each word becomes more and more straightened.

''Walk with me, unless you have something better to do.'' They begin to walk, headed towards one of the few pink walls that are located in the city. ''There called Hentai states, their sealed of from the rest of the universe because they're quite literally hell. Think about it an entire universe where petefile's are school teachers, children are fair play. The dead don't stay dead, monsters run rampant and people with highly advance technology or magic do whatever they want.''

''That's why the walls were created.'' He finishes explaining

''…''

''What I'm triying to say is that the rules were put for a reason.''

Finally arriving at at the wall, a Spartan stops them. Kotetsu sees the super soldier take the man a few steps away and the man showing something to the soldier. Almost as quickly as they started talking he sees the man patting the Spartan on the back and walk back towards him.

''Alright Wild Tiger see you around. He says, as he walks away.

Kotetsu was about to ask him what happened when his cellphone rang. ''Hello'' he answered it

''Dad ! You did it I was just called they said a Viewer took me under its wing. They said you convinced it thanks'' the phone hangs up, Kotetsu is left with tears falling from his eyes yet he made no noise or any sound of grief, all he could do was stare at the man's image disappear slowly as he walked away.


End file.
